Caluu
So far, every time we have me them appear balloon like. They are a Silicon carbon based life form which live an incredibly long time. They are able to manipulate matter and reshape themselves at will. They move round in packs and communicate through a form of telepathic communication. General Overview The Caluu were originally met when a young one was rescued from an auction and returned to it's pack. They seem to be a friendly and curious race and communicate by touch which allows mental images to be relayed. It can take some time to get used to their apparent child like curiosity and communication but it is in fact that they have a totally different mind set to our own. They travel by drifting between planets floating on solar winds and similar. This can take millennium and time seems of no real concern to them. They can also use gate technology if they choose to but don't. They are able to manipulate base material as well as adjusting their own form depending on the environment they find them selves in. Biological makeup We have never undertaken a close biological examination of them but I (Dr Kibble) have spent many days working with them spending time in telepathic rapport with them while working on a variety of projects. Though I have stated previously they are a Silicon Carbon based life form I am really not 100% sure. They are the first truly alien thing we seem to have met as able to manipulate their own physical form to adapt it to what they want. Also if they are wanting to work on a problem then they will split and create a new pack to work on that idea. When doing is they can split from themselves or use matter they can find into these new forms. While working with them they have created several new packs to work on ideas I have asked them to work on. Basically they reproduce through Fission. Communication As stated before they communicate by mental images which are relayed by contact. This can be disconcerting as they tend to mob a person wanting to talk to them though as long as one of them is in contact and others are in contact with this they all seem to talk. They seem especially interested in colours and similar concepts and will often go off on what appears to be a tangent. They have communicated through the gate sending a radio transmission which may well be something they have learnt through contact with us. Creation of matter and life When we had 4 of our people trapped in spheres on the Sphere World I worked with the Kahula to build bodies that were biologically sound so that the original hosts of the spheres could return to these and allow our people back into their bodies. It took several days to create each body using a lot of nutritional matter from a planet we knew of which was rich in a primordial soup. These bodies we created have so far performed adequate but are not as complex as a human form. Myself and Innith worked on this but are continuing to look into other options. Recently the Caluu seemed to create a human baby which as far as we can tell conforms to the complexity of a human form. It was based on my own DNA and currently it is under observation as it grows to see. we have talked about growing replacement body parts but the only way they can do this is by growing a whole body. Also this process seems to take a lot of energy and matter for them to do with thousands of Kahula working on creating each body so far. ---- Return to Cultural Database Category:Cultures